The Pervert Goes Timid
by Noble Fool
Summary: Kakashi can't get Hinata out of his mind! This should really be a crime. :Hatakesan?: He tries to form words... KakaHina oneshot.


Title: **The Pervert Goes Timid**

Naruto FanFiction written by: **Noble Fool**

Disclaimer: This brilliant work of the _Manga and Anime_; **Naruto**, is not done by me.

Summary: _Kakashi can't get Hinata out of his mind! It should be a crime! "Hatake-san?" He tries to form words…

* * *

_

His eye drifted off the page briefly and onto a figure as he quickly tried to regain his attention on his favorite _Icha Icha Violence_ volume 4. That failed however as soon as she walked by. Wearing a white kimono, then as his eye trailed down he made out a pale lavender around her midsection, to a dark shade of plum what he would assume just starting below her knees.

She passed, not noticing him, as he tried not to turn around and look back at her retreated figure. 'Be strong,' he thought to himself. 'Damn it!' he turned around, lazily running his eye along her. '_bea-UT-iful_,' he smirked to himself.

When satisfied, he turned back around and went back to his reading material…suddenly very not interested in it. That always happened whenever he saw her. He let out a sigh, tucking it away, sitting back in the chair.

"Hinata Hyuuga," he breathed out, closing his eyes.

This Medic-Nin at the age of nineteen had been teasing him, without her knowing, for the last two years. Ever since she made it as a Medic-Nin and assisted him on a mission...and he saw just how adorable she is! How she twiddled and tugged at her fingers, spoke so quietly with her head somewhat lowed, and her manners! It should be a crime to be so gracious. And soooo damn cute.

It started getting worse after this mission however…this Hinata; this adorably cute Hinata would smile so sweetly at him whenever she saw him, even in the distance. Bow towards him, or wave so shyly. Whisper out a greeting under her breath as they passed, even if she would be with a group of friends, and not even turn towards him…he just couldn't take this torture! There are no defenses against this!

He even dreamt at night, hearing her whisper in that saintly voice of hers, and among other things, "Hatake-san," it drove him over the edge! He actually had to force himself to calm down whenever he saw her the next day in town. Daydreaming of really hearing her just whisper, "Kakashi-san," would make him die alone. That's how bad it was…he let out a sigh. 'Kakashi, you are truly pathetic,'

He never dealt with a woman like this before…heck, he never had a reason to want them. His personal life was in his back pocket right now. And if it got too bad, give him five minutes to pick up a woman and the entire night with her…but this Hinata made him _feel_ things. Bad things. He wasn't use to this! He…he…he wanted to actually, date her. Be serious with her…

He let his head fall on the table, finally admitting what his body had confessed long ago. He … wanted to be with Hinata, for a very, very, very long time, in many, many, many, many, many, many different ways. Whatever that meant, he wasn't sure.

They didn't even have that close of a friendship…if you could call it that. He would occasionally find himself invited over to a large table by his old student, Naruto, and she would happen to be there with other members of the Rookie 9. There he would sit, and be flirted with by his old student Sakura, my that was awkward, and speak about the usual topic…Konoha's Army. Well – only Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, and him spoke about it where Kiba and Naruto bickered, along with Ino and Sakura. At least he got to steal a few glances from this innocent creature, where she would blush and bow her head. _Cute._ He also however got to listen to her views. She is indeed very intelligent and found himself awed.

Other then that, he would only see her walking through town, possibly once or twice a month for training where he would '_happen_' to show up and assist her…ending with a lunch, and then every few months for a mission. They were on warm terms, friends…but definitely not good enough for him, what could he do though? He needed a plan to seduce this Hinata Hyuuga! A way to get her to fall for him hard and not want to let him go…he needed to…

"Hatake-san," That warm voice called next to him. He needed to learn how to pay attention…

"Hinata-chan!" He shot up from his chair, staggering slightly, holding back a blush refusing it free. Did he just, _stagger_? The great Copy-Cat Ninja of Konoha? This Hinata definitely did something to him…however, with her small giggle he felt himself lighten, turning his gaze to her, and smiling wide behind his mask. He rubbed the back of his head. "I seem to be clumsy today, hm, Hinata-chan?"

Her ivory eyes glistened as she bowed her head faintly, a smile gracing her lips. Oh, her pink lips…he shook his head to keep from daydreaming. He might be strong…he glanced over her quickly, but Kami-sama, not _that_ strong!

"Mm, Hinata-chan…is something wrong?"

She shook her head and seeing her blush slightly he rose an eyebrow, leaning closer to her. At that – she blushed deeper as he let out a small laugh and stood back up straight. Hai, he loved teasing her. Silence came over them, however he knew she wanted to ask him something and he would wait patiently for her. Patience pays off.

"Ano…Hatake-san, ma-may you walk me home?"

He blinked. Wait…did she just, did she just ask him? Wasn't he suppose to come up with a plan to bring them closer together?! He gazed around, highly confused. Hinata wouldn't ask him…

"Hinata, no one is following you, are they? Just tell me, I'll protect you," She looked shocked at the claim as she shook her head.

"I-I would just like to walk with you, if you don't mind," he felt himself smirking, his ego growing. Hinata you little sphinx.

"I would love to…Hinata-_chan_," she blushed darker, bowing her head, as he gazed over her. Feeling suddenly…nervous, excited, his stomach in a knot…and a little queasy too…is that good? Oh _Kami-sama_…he looked over at Hinata as they slowly began walking, 'Hinata…the things you do to me.'

-

Oh, she meant to do all of these things…every single one! Brushing her hair back behind her ear and then sending him a shy smile with a faint blush…'accidentally' allowing for their arms to touch for the briefest of seconds where she would jump away a few feet, yet the same event would occur only a few minutes later. The way her eyes twinkled, how her lips moved so gracefully when she spoke, how the darkness only added to her alluring features. Kami…he wanted to touch her.

Reaching near her apartment they stopped, Kakashi nodding towards her as he went on his way back home.

"Kakashi-san?" she whispered.

He stopped in his tracks… 'Kakashi-san?' Kami-sama…oh Hinata. He let out a deep breath of air. How could only his name being whispered from her cause such a reaction? Hell if he knew, but he loved the way it sounded from her. He loved it.

He turned around, her eyes on him, as she held onto her hands in front of her with a blush clearly shown even with the darkened sky. He walked forward to be a few steps away from her now.

"Hai, Hinata-chan?" He whispered back.

"Arigatou…Kakashi-san," by the added blush he figured out, she enjoyed the walk and the sound of his name as well. He smiled with a nod.

"Anytime Hinata-chan, just for you," she nodded quickly in embarrassment.

"Ano…Kakashi-san?"

"Hmm?" She took a few steps forward to now stand before him, which puzzled him, and gave him an excessive amount of perverted thoughts with the closeness, with her head bowed. "Hinata-chan?"

With that, she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek so light it was almost nonexistent. He blushed at the action and so stunned he didn't even react. His mind working overload. 'Hinata...like…kiss…me….' he blinked, and then looked down at the blushing girl.

"C-c-c-c…" he closed his mouth, meeting her eyes where she only smiled warmly at him. He couldn't even form words due to her! Not that he's complaining…He took a deep breath.

"L-l-like you," he got out with a nod, hoping she understood. When she blushed and bit her bottom lip, he knew.

She then bowed, and walked inside her apartment, smiling at him before closing her door. It took him a few minutes to understand what just happened. Hinata…door closed…him outside? He couldn't help but smile as he began walking to his own house.

So she knew exactly what she was doing…and he didn't. The once timid little girl, now a strong woman, knew exactly what she wanted and that was him. The 'strong' Kakashi taken down by a woman, and now himself was timid with her. He couldn't help but smirk yet blush at the same time. He couldn't even form a sentence with her…after just a kiss on the cheek! 'Oy, Kakashi…you really have it bad,' he thought to himself with a chuckle.

However – he'd think of many, many, many ways to make this Hinata Hyuuga squirm just like she made him. With the many years they'd spend together, because he knew they were meant to be together…he could tell by her smile, her eyes…and the way she had whispered his name no one else could, '_Kakashi-san._' He couldn't help but think, that she would most likely make him squirm the most...'Ah, the power of Hinata Hyuuga,' he smiled at the thought.

"_Hinata-chan_…"

**A/N** – I love Hinata/Kakashi! Perhaps my next story will have more fluff…hmmm. Please Read and Review! It makes me happy.


End file.
